Silence and Motion
by Traxits
Summary: Reno needs, so Reeve provides, and Reno and Rude both decide they should do a little 'providing' of their own.  Rude/Reeve/Reno.


**Title**: Silence and Motion  
><strong>Author<strong>: Traxits  
><strong>Rating<strong>: Mature  
><strong>Content Notes<strong>: None.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 9305 words.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Reno needs, so Reeve provides, and Reno and Rude both decide they should do a little 'providing' of their own.  
><strong>Author's Note(s)<strong>: I actually wrote this some... ten months ago or so, but I sat on the draft for forever. I guess I just wasn't comfortable for whatever reason sharing it. I'm okay sharing it now though, so here we go! Enjoy! This piece features a Reno/Rude established relationship, with an established Reeve/Reno D/s relationship and a Rude/Reeve/Reno threesome.

**[[ … One-Shot … ]]**

If pressed, Reeve would have admitted that he wasn't entirely surprised when he opened his door and found both Reno and Rude standing there, Rude's jaw locked entirely too tense to be normal and Reno's eyes over-bright and almost feverish. It wasn't exactly a regular occurrence, but it had happened frequently enough that Reeve had stopped being surprised by it. He had also long since stopped being surprised that Rude and Reno knew his schedule almost better than he did, that they didn't need to call to make sure that he was home, that he was free.

They already knew what he was doing.

Reno held out a bag of take-out on the tips of his fingers, and Reeve took it with a smile, a shake of his head, and a step to one side to let both of them in. They both kicked their shoes off at the door— a habit Reeve had not been in before his friendship with Rude— and Reno was suddenly across the living room, his face practically pressed into the glass to look out over Sector Eight. Rude rubbed his hand over his face, dislodging his glasses for a minute, then held out a hand to take the bag from Reeve.

He considered it for a minute, weighing his options between letting Rude set the table and taking over it himself. Then Reno turned around and looked at him, and Reeve let Rude take the bag. There was a desperation lacing those green eyes that Reeve didn't see often, one that he knew was driving Reno to terrorize Rude in all new ways. When Reno was that wound up, that tense, not even Rude could scratch that itch. In fact, Reeve knew that Tseng generally took care of it for them, but only in the office. Only once it began affecting Reno's job performance.

"Reno, take off the shirt. Rude, there's beer in the fridge." Reeve unbuttoned the sleeves of his white shirt, shaking out the cuffs as he did. Rude already knew that there was beer in the fridge. Reeve had started keeping it there the moment that he and Rude had struck up their friendship in a bar just outside of the University. The words were more for Reno than for Rude, and Reeve was rolling up his sleeves when he spotted Reno's shirt dropping to the floor.

It was as much ritual as it was anything else. The last rebellion before Reeve got his hands on Reno, before Reeve worked that tension out of him enough that he could think again. He didn't say anything, just cut his eyes toward the untidy pile of dark green and raised an eyebrow. Reno met his gaze for a minute, and they simply stared at one another, a battle of wills as much as anything was.

But Reeve knew that Reno wanted to yield, that Reno knew letting Reeve win this fight would lead to that awful weight dissipating, and it wasn't long before he scowled and snatched the shirt up. For all his attitude, Reno folded the shirt almost absently, without seeming to realize what he was doing, and Reeve smiled. It had taken almost four months to get that habit in him. Reeve pushed his hands into his pockets then, studying Reno for a long moment before he nodded.

"Hands against the wall."

Reno opened his mouth to pop off, and Reeve held up a finger. That mouth opened and shut twice, then Reno bit the tip of his tongue and moved over to the wall near the window, putting his hands flat against it, turning his back to Rude and Reeve. He was so tense that Reeve could see the muscles knotted up and tight under his skin.

He glanced back at Rude, who simply shook his head as he dropped the bag onto the table. The food was forgotten for the moment, looked over in favor of taking care of Reno first. Reeve smoothed down the front of his shirt and then raked a hand through his hair before he said softly, "Would you get the box, Rude?"

Rude nodded sharply and disappeared into Reeve's bedroom, leaving Reeve and Reno alone in the living room for a few minutes. Reeve glanced back at Reno and walked over to him, reaching out to slide two fingers over his back. "Shouldn't let it get this bad," he said lowly, and he could feel Reno shifting under his hand, could feel him bracing himself. Reeve smiled. "I don't know why you do that," he murmured, and he eased his fingertips over a scar down Reno's back. He felt Reno's breathy chuckle more than he heard it.

"Habit, yo," Reno whispered, something about the way he said it made Reeve's heart twist. He sighed and reached up to pull the band out of Reno's hair, combing his fingers through it just as Rude walked back into the room. The box was placed on the coffee table edge closest to Reeve, and then Rude ducked back into the kitchen. Reeve could hear the top coming off of the beer, and he drew a deep breath as he let that red hair slip from his hand.

He grabbed a remote off of the coffee table, clicked on the CD player, and dropped it in favor of leaning over to go through the box. Reno's fingers were pressed almost white against the wall, and as the slow, heartbeat bass line and glittering staccato synth of the music filtered into the room— a favorite CD that Reeve had stopped taking out of his entertainment system weeks ago— Reeve's eyes closed for just a second. He took another breath, and then he let it out slowly, grabbed the first pair of cuffs from the top tray, and turned back to Reno. He ignored Rude leaning against the wall near the table.

He leaned forward and caught Reno's hair in his hand, twisted it loosely, and dropped it over Reno's shoulder. He placed his hand on Reno's back again, this time working his fingers over those muscles, slow and steady. Reno was breathing in time to the music, already working himself up for what he knew was coming. Reeve drummed his fingers over Reno's back, and only when Reno started to relax fractionally did he move again. He started with the wrist cuffs, locking them and stroking his fingers over Reno's arms.

Reno didn't look at him, although Reeve knew that Reno had to be hyper aware of everything at that point. His green eyes— almost glowing from the tension— were locked on the wall. Trapped there by the same will that kept his hands in place, no matter how much he wanted to move.

When the second cuff was locked, Reeve reached back over into the box to grab the leather 'x' that went with them. He slid one hand down Reno's arms— the muscles were so tight Reeve wondered how Reno wasn't aching; then he wondered if maybe he was— and he pulled the left arm back behind Reno first, latching it to the leather strap. Reno stiffened, almost jerked away from him, but Reeve pulled him close, kept his hand wrapped around Reno's wrist. A lick to the side of Reno's neck calmed him back down, made him remember to breathe.

But when Reeve reached for the other arm, Reno did fight him, did try to twist away from him, and Reeve shoved his hand into that red hair, pulling it too tight for his own comfort and wrenching Reno back. Reno hissed, but some of the tension eased, and Reeve pulled him down until Reno knelt on the floor and Reeve could straddle his hips. Reeve leaned in close, his lips a breath away from Reno's as he murmured, "Stop fighting me, Reno."

Reno went perfectly still except for the sharp rise and fall of his chest, and slowly, Reeve let the hair slide a little from his hand. He didn't get up off of Reno though. Instead, he simply eased his hand down to Reno's free wrist and guided it back to latch the cuff to the leather strip. He didn't need to see it to get it to hook.

Once Reno's arms were secure, Reeve eased off of him, and he glanced up at Rude, who nodded sharply. A faint smile quirked his lips, and he reached forward then. His eyes locked with Reno's, and when Reno confirmed Rude's unspoken call with a nod of his own, Reeve let his fingers open Reno's belt, pull it from the jeans that probably would slide right off of Reno without it. He pushed Reno back, his hand just behind Reno's head so that no matter how fast Reno moved, it wouldn't crash against the floor. When he had Reno flat on his back, Reeve moved to open the front of his jeans, to slide those off too.

Another set of cuffs, this time on Reno's ankles, and Reeve pressed a soft kiss to Reno's forehead (ignoring the slight growl that it got him from the redhead) before he coaxed Reno onto his stomach. Reno didn't fight him again, not yet at least, although Reeve didn't fool himself into thinking that Reno was spent. He moved as quickly as he could then, getting Reno's ankles hooked to the leather straps. He was just rocking back onto his heels when it seemed to hit Reno that he was mostly stuck, flat on his stomach in the middle of Reeve's living room floor, his knees bent, ankles and wrists all attached to a set of four leather straps connected to a single ring, forming an 'x' that spanned roughly the length of his thighs.

He began to buck in earnest then. This wasn't their norm, wasn't what Reno had been expecting from him, but Reeve had long since learned that giving Reno what he expected did nothing for him. Instead, he simply drew a breath, caught Reno's hair again, and moved until he was sitting on the floor beside him. He inched over to Reno, and the hand he had in that red tangle eased up. Reno managed to get on his side, and while Reeve wouldn't let him stay like that for long, he did let Reno's forehead rest against his thigh.

Reeve's hand drifted back through Reno's hair, his fingers scratching lightly against the scalp. He was patient, could wait out Reno's initial bucking and hissing that always followed when Reeve had managed to surprise him. Reeve smiled a little, his eyes sliding over Reno's body, watching as the more he fought, the more he twisted and struggled, the more the tension faded. Within another few minutes— just when Reeve was gearing up to make him stop if necessary— he sagged against Reeve's leg. He was sweating, was breathing harder than Reeve would have liked, but he was otherwise calm.

Reeve petted his hair a minute more, then he leaned up just enough to pull the brush out of the box. Reno didn't move as Reeve scooted just a little closer to him and began to work the tangles out of the end of that long red hair. Reeve watched Reno's reflection in the glass door of the entertainment center, watched as green eyes closed partially, then, after Reeve had worked about half of the way up the length of Reno's hair, they slid closed all the way.

He glanced up at Rude and tilted his head just a little, the signal they always used when Reeve was certain that Reno had drifted into that secret place in his head that he was always so much better after he came out of. Rude moved slowly, but when Reeve held out the brush, he relaxed. Reeve lifted Reno carefully, doing his best not to show that no matter how thin Reno was, he was still far heavier than he looked, and Reeve still had issues with manhandling Reno the way he liked to be manhandled when he was in that mood. This mood. When he was bound and restrained.

But he could manage to lift Reno enough that he could let Rude take his place, and when he let Reno sag back against Rude this time, he wondered if Reno had even noticed that they'd switched. From the drifting, strangely at peace expression on his face, he didn't think so.

He walked across the room then, shaking his hands and blowing out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. Rude wasn't looking at him; he never was at this point. He was wholly focused on Reno, on finishing up getting the last of the tangles out of Reno's hair and just brushing for the sake of brushing beyond that.

Reeve put a hand on either side of the top of the television, closed his eyes, and breathed, focusing on the feeling of pushing air into and out of his lungs. He had to keep himself calm, had to keep his own emotions in check, no matter how much it might have broken his heart to watch Reno buck and fight. That wasn't his thing, not really, but it was what Reno needed, what Rude needed Reno to have, and Reeve wanted to make sure that it was done as safely as possible. He was pretty sure that he could have done something else to immobilize Reno more— broken out the ropes maybe— but Reno needed to be able to fight it, needed to thrash and still not be able to get out.

_That_ was what did it for him more than anything else.

Reeve glanced over his shoulder toward them, saw Rude look up at him then, and he smiled. He dug out the lighter in his pocket, and he started to light the candles he left on top of the television, pretended that the candles were the only reason he was over there. He wondered if Rude bought it.

He didn't think so, but it didn't matter anyway. It was a lie they could both handle far more easily than they could let Reno slip. He considered whether he could step outside for a smoke, whether he needed it badly enough or not, but in the end, he couldn't leave Reno trussed up on the floor of his apartment. Not given that he was the one doing the trussing. He crouched back down beside Reno and Rude, his fingers sliding over the muscles in one of Reno's arm, checking to see if Reno had relaxed any more, to see just how tight Reno's muscles were. He didn't want Reno pulling something; Tseng might not forgive him if he sent Reno to work injured from something that was supposed to bring him back down to the planet.

A glance at the clock on the entertainment system, and Reeve decided that another five minutes wouldn't hurt. He sat on the other side of Reno, at his knees since his head was still in Rude's lap, his hand absently stroking the outside of Reno's thigh. His eyes closed just a little, and he watched the minutes tick down. Just as he'd decided that it was time to let Reno out, Rude's hand touched the back of his, and Reeve glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow.

Rude had taken off the sunglasses, had hooked them over the collar of his t-shirt, and he seemed to hesitate another minute before he went ahead and let his hand cover Reeve's completely. "Thank you," he said quietly, and Reeve smiled before he twisted his hand in Rude's enough to squeeze back.

"Don't worry about it," he replied softly, and then he pulled his hand away. He looked down at Reno, and he reached back unlatched the cuffs from the straps as gently as he could, not wanting to jar Reno to reality too hard. Instead, he dropped the leather strap back into the box on the coffee table, and he let Reno roll on over onto his back. The new position pushed Reno's legs into his lap, and Reeve took the opportunity to go ahead and unlock the cuffs on Reno's ankles.

Rude watched him, and after just a minute, he reached for one of Reno's hands. Reeve felt a flush on his face when he saw that Reno was watching Rude, and when Rude got the first cuff off, he kissed Reno's wrist. Reno smiled up at Rude, and that smile was more open and more unconcerned than anything Reeve had ever seen on Reno's face. It might have been a little uncomfortable, intruding on the moment, had Reno not also turned that smile on him.

Within a heartbeat, Reeve's discomfort was... well, not gone exactly, but certainly lessened. He watched Rude unlock the other wrist cuff, and he held out his hand for them to drop them back in the box as well. He liked to keep his sets together. He looked up just as Rude helped Reno sit up, and he smiled to himself. Sets definitely worked better when kept together.

He snapped the box shut, deciding from Reno's expression that he didn't need anything more right then. Which was just as well, because after watching him fight as hard as he had, Reeve wasn't entirely sure _he_ could have taken anything more. He left Reno and Rude sitting on the floor, between the couch and the coffee table, left the music still sparkling and thumping in the background, and he carried the box back to his room. After returning it to the shelf it normally sat on, he stayed in there just long enough to catch his breath.

He shook his hands out one more time, made himself remember that expression, that smile on Reno's face, and then he was braced enough to go back to see the two of them. Rude had gotten them both on the couch, and Reno hadn't put any of his clothes on. He was sitting just beside Rude, although they weren't touching, and he held out his hand to Reeve the moment he saw him. Reeve hesitated, then shrugged and went with it, walking over and letting Reno catch him.

He wasn't expecting Reno to pull him down on the couch into his lap, wasn't expecting Reno's hands to slide around his waist and hold him flush against that bare body. Reeve's eyes darted over to Rude, who just chuckled. He kept back a laugh of his own, and instead, in his very best 'stern' voice, asked, "Just what are you doing?"

"Mm... Takin' 'vantage of th' fact that 'm bigger 'n you," Reno murmured, and he pulled Reeve a little closer to himself.

Reeve rolled his eyes. Reno was always clingy after Reeve had managed to scratch the itch, so to speak, so it wasn't exactly new, although it had never manifested with Reno pulling him down into his lap. "You know," Reeve started to say, because his automatic response never failed to make Reno laugh, but he hardly managed to get even that much out before Reno's hands were untucking Reeve's shirt, were sliding up his back, before Rude was turning down the music, although he didn't turn it off.

He leaned over and asked curiously, filling in the rest of Reeve's normal answer, "You still don't like redheads?" There was something lurking there that Reeve wasn't sure he'd ever heard in Rude's voice before, a laugh that he wasn't entirely familiar with. Reeve glanced up at him again, and Rude shrugged. "Reno likes brunettes," he offered, and Reeve snorted.

"You're not helping," he shot back.

"Rude likes green eyes, Reeve," Reno murmured, and Reeve shivered as those hands worked their way up his back only to drag the edges of his nails down along Reeve's spine.

"You shouldn't," Reeve replied quietly, and when Reno grinned at him— the edge was already back, but it wasn't the same as the edge Reno had walked in with— he smiled back. "Not... He can like green eyes all he likes. But you're not really up to this, Reno. Not right now."

"Maybe not. Rude is though." And Reno leaned forward just as Reeve leaned back in his lap. Reno stuck his bottom lip out in a slight pout, and Reeve laughed at him. He couldn't help it. Reno was one of the most over the top people Reeve had ever met. He was the one person that Reeve knew of who could be riding his own high and offer his partner up for someone else's pleasure. Rude must have guessed what had amused Reeve though, because he was smiling slightly too.

"He always wants to come over," Rude murmured.

"Because he wants you and me to sleep together. I'm onto him now," Reeve replied, carefully untangling himself from Reno. He was glad Reno was still relatively boneless, because he knew for a fact that he wouldn't have gotten away otherwise. He put his hands in his pockets, and then he held out the pack of cigarettes that he'd almost forgotten he had.

Reno's eyes lit up, and without another protest, he pulled one from the pack. He rolled it between his fingers for a minute before Reeve pressed the lighter into his hand and pointed to the door to the balcony. Reno was a little unsteady, but Reeve watched him long enough to make sure that he stayed with his back touching the window, well away from the railing before he breathed a soft sigh. Rude leaned forward, steepling his fingers between his knees.

"That was a little underhanded for you, Reeve," he said, but there was admiration in his voice.

"You think I made head of Urban Development by playing fair?" Reeve smiled as he watched Reno, smoking a cigarette on his balcony without a stitch of clothing on. Not that anyone would complain, Reeve was sure. In Sector Eight, little Wutai, Reno was certainly exotic, to say the least. "Besides, Reno isn't actually interested in me." He glanced away from Reno just long enough to see if Rude was looking at him. Once he was sure Rude was still looking at Reno, he let his own gaze drift back. Even if there were complaints, the building manager would take care of them instead of bothering Reeve with them. It was one of the perks of running the city.

"You've never been good at this," Rude said after just a minute, and Reeve scowled before he looked back at him.

"What? Good at what?" Reeve might have tensed, might have felt his hand clench. Sometimes, Rude provoked that reaction in him, gave him that urge to just lay him out, at least once. Reeve was pretty sure that it had something to do with that deadpan delivery of everything Rude said. He stretched his fingers out at his side. He wasn't dumb enough to actually present himself as a threat.

But Rude chuckled as he reached up— Reeve couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Rude's eyes for this long in a single sitting— as he caught Reeve's wrist and pulled him close. Reeve looked up at him, licking bottom lip without a thought for what it might look like. Rude leaned down, it felt like down and down and down even though Reeve was by no means that much shorter than him, and he stopped with his lips just shy of Reeve's. "Good at reading people," he said softly, and Reeve shivered. "For being so good with what Reno needs, you are really terrible with what he wants."

The sliding door opened and Reeve blinked very slowly as he looked over at Reno, leaning in the door. The redhead had a grin on his face, and Reeve swallowed as he realized that he was standing there, inches between him and Rude, his wrist still caught in Rude's hand (what was he, some blushing girl for Rude to manhandle?) and he would have pulled away had Reno not shut the door so deliberately, had Reno not crossed the space between them and leaned forward to touch his forehead to Reeve's shoulder.

Then Reno's arms were wrapped around his middle, and Reeve was thoroughly locked in between them, capable of going absolutely nowhere. He did feel a faint blush on his face, and he rolled his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, willing it to go away. There was absolutely no excuse for someone his age to be blushing.

Reno was the one who licked him, who trailed that tongue from the collar of Reeve's shirt up to his ear, and Reeve leaned against Rude just a little, his eyes closing for a minute. He snapped his mouth shut the minute he realized that it was open— his lips had parted just slightly at some point— and he shook his head before he started to draw back. Then he saw both of their faces, saw the look Rude was giving him, one eyebrow raised even as he slid an arm around Reno's waist. Reeve wasn't sure how he'd ever expected himself to tell them 'no.'

He nodded then, and Reno, with his mouth still beside Reeve's ear, his chin still propped up on Reeve's shoulder, asked, "Whatcha noddin' for, Reeve?"

Reeve's blush darkened just a little— or maybe he was flushed from the heat of standing so close to the two of them— and he looked up at Rude pointedly when he answered with, "I ... We can do this. If you're up to it."

Rude smiled just a little, and Reno was the one who took Reeve's hands, who tugged him over to the couch. Reeve shivered just a little as Reno fell back onto the couch— not sat, fell— and pulled Reeve into his lap in the motion. Reno's fingers were quick and spot on as they tugged open Reeve's shirt. Reeve realized only in that moment that he'd never taken it off in front of Reno.

Reno's curiosity was sparking this, he thought vaguely. Reno's desire to see pretty much everyone without their clothes, but then Rude tilted his head back and kissed him, kissed him breathless, upside down, sitting there in Reno's lap, and Reeve wasn't thinking at all.

Reno's fingers drifted further down the moment Reeve's shirt was opened, working on the front of his pants, and Rude pulled back from the kiss in the same moment. Reeve was aware— in the vaguest sense of the word— of Rude peeling off his own shirt. Reeve couldn't remember the last time so many clothes had been dropped on his living room floor, couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten this far with anyone without drawing blinds and curtains and making sure that his partner was as comfortable as possible.

There was a risk that the Turks were getting the better of him, that they were beginning to draw him in and trap him just as effectively as they did any of the SOLDIER recruits they were sent out to fetch. Reno leaned forward, his lips on Reeve's neck again, and Reeve glanced up at the ceiling as he felt Reno's tongue sliding over his throat. Reno wasn't hard under him, wasn't getting off on this the same way Reeve was, the same way that Reeve figured— hoped— Rude was. His drive for the night had been sated already.

From the way his eyes were roaming over Reeve's chest though, especially when Reeve let his shirt slide on down over his arms and off onto the floor, he was in the mood to watch, in the mood to see someone else driven crazy. Reeve's eyes cut over to Rude, who reached out and trailed one of his fingers over Reeve's thigh. He really didn't doubt that Reno was going to get exactly what he seemed to be hoping for.

He shivered and slid back out of Reno's lap then, standing on his own two feet— he didn't have to be manhandled by the two of them, and he felt the need to remind them of that fact— and he pushed his slacks down over his hips. For just a minute, he was horribly self-conscious, standing there working on getting his pants and boxers all the way off, and then Reno's hands were sliding down his calves and lifting his feet out of them. Reeve's eyes closed for just a heartbeat.

His mouth was dry as he opened them again and watched Reno's get the pants off of him. There was simply something appealing when he saw Reno's hands on his ankles, when Reno lifted his feet one at a time to slide the slacks over his feet, and he couldn't bring himself to look away as Reno folded both pants and boxers with the same absent-minded air that he had with his own shirt earlier. Reno liked being immobilized, and while Reeve could do that, could give him that release, it wasn't Reeve's thing. Seeing Reno like that, working and quiet and relatively polite _was_.

Reno glanced up at him and offered him another one of those little smiles, not quite as knife-sharp as his normal one, and Reeve wanted to kiss him, wanted to push his hands into that red hair and pull him up—

But then Rude was tugging Reeve to him, was sliding his hand up Reeve's arm, and Reeve could do that too. If there was one thing that Reeve was good at, it was adapting to the circumstances. He let Rude pull him down into his lap, and he kissed Rude instead. Rude's hands moved up to touch his hair, and Reeve didn't care even though Rude was pulling on it enough that it would be falling into his face the moment he pulled back.

He felt Reno's hand on his back, sliding down and pressing and working on more than one muscle there, on more than one knot of tension that Reeve had resigned himself to carrying. He tilted his head back, breaking the kiss long enough that Reno leaned up and kissed him instead, upside down the same way Rude had earlier, letting Rude take over the touching.

Between the two of them, Reeve was going to go up in flames.

Rude leaned forward, kissed his throat, and when Reno pulled back, that grin in place on his face again, Rude twisted himself and Reeve until Reeve was flat on his back against the couch. Reeve made a low noise as Rude kissed him again, and Reeve drew away just enough to breathe, to try to get himself back under control. He curled forward just enough to rest his forehead to Rude's shoulder, and his eyes locked on Rude's waist, where Reeve could see Reno's hands opening the front of Rude's jeans as efficiently as he'd managed Reeve's clothes.

Reeve shivered, and then Rude's hand was in his hair, was pulling him back again, and Reeve was almost painfully aware of each time Rude moved over him, lifting one leg at a time so that Reno could get his jeans off. He moaned when Rude bit his shoulder though, and he squirmed under Rude until finally Rude moved them both so that Reeve was sitting on top of him. Reeve spared a single thought for what that said about him, the fact that no matter how much he enjoyed it, he wasn't comfortable until he felt relatively in control of the situation, and then he leaned forward and licked over Rude's collarbone.

He'd wanted to do that for far too long.

He felt Reno behind him, was almost overly aware as Reno slid one arm around his middle and leaned over him, although he figured Reno must have had his free hand against the back of the couch because his weight wasn't on Reeve the way he would have expected. Reno's lips touched the middle of his back, and Reeve shivered again, this time pressing down on top of Rude a little more. Reno's hand splayed out over his stomach, slid up to the middle of his chest, and lifted him back up though, stopping him from really going too far. Reeve nuzzled the tip of his nose against Rude's neck, and Rude's hands were on heavy against his skin, were sliding down the sides of Reeve's middle, over his hips and down the tops of his thighs. Reeve bit down then, and he felt a spark of heat in the bottom of his stomach when Rude groaned.

Reno let go of him then, let go of him everywhere except that hand he shoved into Reeve's hair, pulling him back just enough to drop a kiss to Reeve's lips, and he murmured, "Where d'you keep th' slick, yo?"

Reeve blinked slowly, faltering at the word 'slick' before he realized what Reno was asking for. He pushed himself up a little more, ignoring how shaky his arms were, and pointed toward his room. "In the box, second drawer. Closet shelf," he managed, and Reno kissed him again, left him breathless and shivering on top of Rude before he disappeared into Reeve's room. Briefly, Reeve wondered if letting him go was a good idea, and then Rude's hands slid up his back, pulled him down enough that Rude could press their lips together, and Reeve decided that there wasn't that much for Reno to get into trouble over.

Rude's hands eased on up into Reeve's hair, smoothed out where Reno had pulled to get him to lean back, and Reeve realized that it wasn't so much that there wasn't anything for Reno to get into trouble over. Rude's mouth was demanding, insistent, and Reeve couldn't seem to stop himself from lowering himself until their bare chests were flush, until he could really focus on it. Reeve simply didn't care even if Reno did find something to get into trouble with.

One of Rude's hands lifted from his hair, and Reeve pulled back just enough to see Reno back with them, beside the couch, having set the bottle on the coffee table, just within reach. Reeve and Rude both reached for it, and when their fingers touched around the bottle, they glanced at one another. Reeve's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Rude, who seemed to be at complete ease exactly like he was, under Reeve like that. Reeve swallowed, and he didn't let himself look away from Rude. After just a minute, Rude's hand was the one who drifted back to touch Reeve's hair, to slide down and trail over Reeve's shoulder and then his chest.

His fingers were shaking as he took the bottle, as he clicked open the lid with his thumb in a practiced motion that he didn't need to think about. His eyes lifted, and it was Reno's expression that decided him. Reno was looking at him, and Reeve could see it, the expectant look that was lurking there, the surprise that Rude had yielded the bottle to Reeve. Reeve licked his bottom lip, and then he leaned on up until he was sitting straight again, and he took Rude's hand in his own. He poured the lube over Rude's fingers, snapped the bottle closed again, and dropped it onto the coffee table.

Rude seemed more amused by the turn of events than anything, but even as Reeve leaned back down, this time intent on being the one doing the kissing instead of being kissed so ruthlessly, he spotted the faint look of... maybe relief on Reno's face. Rude couldn't see it, not given that Reno was just beside his head, not with Rude's attention focused so wholly on Reeve as it was in that moment. Reeve closed his eyes slightly as he felt Rude's hand trailing down his back, as much a warning as it was anything. Reeve shivered, and when Rude's finger pressed against him, he ducked his face into Rude's shoulder.

Reno's hand touched his shoulder and Rude pushed a finger into him and Reeve moaned softly. Reno traced something over his back then, and Reeve was aware of him moving, felt the couch dipping behind him as Reno must have straddled Rude's legs behind Reeve. Rude was pushing one finger— then two, and while it was faster than Reeve might have gone, it was still good— in and out of Reeve, was working him until Reeve was reasonably confident that he could still do this, that it hadn't been too long. Reno pressed a kiss to the back of Reeve's neck, and Reeve shivered under it, pushing himself back up until his face wasn't quite hidden anymore. He didn't stop himself from touching the tip of his tongue against Rude's earlobe, from sliding it up the part of the ear that wasn't pierced yet.

Another finger— how long had it been since Reeve had been in this position, had been stretched open like this, someone else in control of exactly what he was feeling?— and Reeve shivered. Reno's hand slid on around Reeve's chest, skated up delicately to brush those long fingers over one of Reeve's nipples. Rude didn't even seem to notice, although Reeve jerked above him, his back arching as he shuddered, his hands clenching what he could of the couch on either side of Rude's head. Then Reno's tongue slid down Reeve's back, following his spine, and Reeve felt himself beginning to relax over Rude.

He wondered where the hell Reno had learned that, how the redhead had figured out to apply pressure just so as he did it in an effort to coax the tension out of his partner. Rude stretched Reeve a fraction more though, and Reeve stopped wondering, stopped thinking beyond the simple want beginning to consume him. He rocked back into the touch, felt himself dragging over Rude in the same motion, and Rude chuckled as he withdrew his fingers. Reno's touch disappeared for a moment, and then Rude's hands were on Reeve's hips, were digging in a little at the indention that Reeve himself was rather fond of holding onto.

On some of his partners, it had felt like they were made for him when he held them like that.

Rude's hands were huge on Reeve's hips though, almost uncomfortably large, and they made Reeve feel vulnerable in ways that he wasn't used to, that he wasn't entirely sure he liked. Then he felt pressure behind him, and he bit his bottom lip as he twisted around to look at Reno, who was the one positioning Rude against him, who was the one who leaned forward against Reeve's back, who kissed him and pulled him down over Rude. Reeve cried out into Reno's mouth, the sound almost choked off by the feel of Reno pulling on one of his nipples. Rude's fingers were digging into Reeve's hips— some part of him didn't doubt in the slightest that there would be Rude-sized bruises there in the morning— as he coaxed Reeve down further until he was completely inside.

Another moan, this one less startled, and Reeve leaned back against Reno as much as he could. Then Reno broke the kiss, left Reeve struggling to breathe, struggling to keep himself calm through a startlingly sharp pain, even with the stretching Rude had given him earlier. Somehow, it only served to make Reeve want more, especially as Reno's hand drifted down to light over Reeve's stomach (his fingers going up and down and up and then further down) until he wrapped it around Reeve's length. Reeve's breath hitched in his throat, and he glanced down at that hand, seemingly even paler when so close to Rude's skin.

A brief look up was just enough to know that Rude was watching Reno's hand even more than Reeve was. Reeve started to lean forward, intent on adjusting the angle he was at, on letting Rude know that he could move, but Rude's hands were firm as they kept him exactly where he was. Reeve wasn't really surprised. He didn't doubt that Reno was a striking picture behind him. He could feel that red hair sliding over his skin, over his cheek and throat and shoulder, could feel it as Reno rubbed his chest against Reeve's back, as he squeezed Reeve, confident and easy. Reeve tilted his head back a little, letting his gaze drift up to the ceiling.

The music was still in the room, was still filling his ears and sliding over his senses. The bass line was just heavy enough that he could feel it in his stomach, could feel it in the roll of Rude's hips, in the way Rude was beginning to let Reeve move over him, and the sparkling synthesizer punctuated Reno's hand, Reno's tongue on his shoulder. He rocked between them, between that sheer sense of being almost too-damned full and those fingers wrapped around him and stroking. Neither Reno nor Rude would let him lean forward any more though, and Reeve made a low noise— something akin to whine, he thought vaguely— as he pulled his hands back from the couch in order to slide them over Rude's chest.

His fingers tilted and raked his nails over Rude's chest just as Rude rocked his hips again, as they began to move, and Reeve moaned, as much at the feel of Rude beginning to slide out of him as at the scraping of Reno's teeth on his throat, the wet slick of Reno's tongue tracing the skin there. Reeve really did try to lean forward then, to arch his back and pull at least a little more away from Reno's mouth, but Reno didn't let him, instead moving until he could get his free arm around Reeve's middle, until his hand was splayed over Reeve's chest.

Reeve gasped sharply as Reno pulled him back— the motion pushed Rude all the way back into him— and Reno's mouth was right there at his ear. Reeve could hear Reno breathing, hear that maybe Reno wasn't as unaffected as Reeve had originally thought. Reno murmured, "Stop fightin' me, Reeve."

"I'm... I'm not," Reeve managed, and he leaned back against Reno, dragging air into his lungs. Rude was letting him rock just a little, was letting him set the pace as best he could with Reno holding him so firmly. That hand in the middle of his chest tapped out a gentle undertone in the music, and Reno squeezed him a bit more. Reeve's hip jerked into the touch, and then Reno was leaning up over him, was kissing him once more, red hair falling loosely around their faces. Reeve had never had so many upside down kisses in a single night, and he felt Rude's hands sliding up his hips before they moved back down.

By the time Reno let him go— licked the lips wearing another of those sharp-edged grins— Reeve was calmer, was more under control. He could feel sparks lighting up his nerves, overflowing every sense he had— Reno's taste in his mouth, the faintest hint of Rude's cologne, the breathing and the music, Rude stretched out under him, and the undeniable combination of pressure inside and around him all at once— but he could breathe again, he could focus on moving, no matter how many sparks each pull of Reno's hand caused. His fingers smoothed back out, and one of Rude's hands came off of his hip then, captured one of Reeve's hands and pulled it up to his mouth.

Reeve licked his bottom lip as Rude slid one of Reeve's fingers in between his lips, and Reeve could feel his teeth and his tongue and Rude was sucking on it. Reeve shivered, his own lips parting as he watched, and then one of Reno's hands was sliding along his chin, tilting his head just a little before the tip of Reno's thumb was in Reeve's mouth. Reeve shivered, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the rhythm then, the push and pull between them.

Rude took his cues from Reeve, from the slightest of shifting, the smallest of movements that Reeve hardly realized he was doing until Rude was suddenly moving with him, was complementing the movements. Reno's hand was firm and steady, was moving with them if only with the slightest of delays between their moves and his own, but Reeve hardly noticed given that Rude was sliding in and out of him, was sliding his hands over the tops of Reeve's thighs.

And suddenly, Reno's hand was slicker, was catching on Reeve's skin differently and then hardly at all, and Reeve glanced down. He flushed as he realized it was because he was to the point that he leaking, because Reno was sliding his hand all the way to the tip of his length to catch the thick dribbles and back. Reeve couldn't get the blush off of his face as he watched; his eyes lifted just enough to meet Rude's, and Rude's face was almost as good as the feel of Reno's fingers on him.

Reeve wanted to lean forward, wanted to kiss those parted lips that Rude was gasping through, but he knew better than to try, and instead, he just moved his hand until it was on Rude's stomach, was tracing the outline of Rude's muscles. Rude's hands drifted up, his fingers unerringly finding that spot on Reeve's hips, and Reeve could hardly fault him for that. He knew he did it too.

Rude moved against him faster then, until Reeve wasn't thinking, until Reeve couldn't even manage to find enough voice to cry out. He might have whispered someone's name— Reno's— might have added a plea on the end of that, but he sure as hell wasn't sure. And they weren't stopping, weren't giving him any chance—

And then he felt a white heat burning through his skin, felt the tension in his stomach coiling and suddenly releasing, spilling over Reno's fingers and Rude's stomach. Reno didn't let him go, and Rude didn't stop moving him, and Reeve's eyes opened— he didn't remember closing them— to look up at the ceiling again. He moaned when he felt Rude push one last time inside of him, as he felt Rude's hips snap against him, his release a sharp extension of the motion.

Too deep.

Reeve didn't ever think he'd get them out from under his skin.

He sagged back against Reno, his head against Reno's chest, and he watched with a detached sort of pleasure as Reno licked his fingers, one at a time. He wondered if Rude was watching, then reminded himself that when it came to Reno, there was very little that Rude didn't see. He smiled slightly, reaching up a hand to touch Reno's hair, to pull him down just enough to place the softest of kisses there. Reno smiled against his lips before he kissed back, before he left the mixture of his own taste and Reeve in Reeve's mouth. Then he drew back.

Reeve didn't want to move, not in the slightest, but after just a heartbeat, Rude shifted under him and it was like a switch had been thrown. He sat back up straight, off of Reno, and Rude offered him a half-smile as he reached under Reeve. Reeve bit his bottom lip, and he braced himself for Rude to pull out. It left him with that strangely empty feeling. He pushed himself on up to his feet then, and for a minute, he just stood, getting his bearings, trying to will his head not to spin.

He felt a hand touch his leg, making sure that he was okay, but Reeve didn't look to see who it was. Instead, he simply crossed the room to the kitchen, grabbed the roll of paper towels, and tossed them to Reno. Then he ducked in the bathroom to clean himself up, and as soon as he had, he put a hand on either side of the sink, and he glanced at himself in the mirror. He was disheveled, and there were definitely bites and marks from Reno's mouth across the tops of his shoulders and even most of his neck.

He smiled, and as he looked at them for a moment more, that smile widened into a grin. He stepped back from the sink, put his back to the wall, and slid down to sit on the floor, one hand reaching up to touch the darkest of the marks on his throat. He would need to wear a higher collared shirt into work.

He stayed there like that for what felt like a minute, maybe two, but it must have been longer because then someone— Reno, judging from the rapid timing— knocked on the door. He looked up at the knob, debating whether he wanted to break the peace stealing over him or not enough to answer it. Then he thought about the fact that he would effectively be giving two Turks a reason to worry. He swallowed, stood back up, and opened the door.

Reno was leaning against the door frame, his forehead against one arm, and his eyes were startlingly clear as he looked at Reeve. Sizing him up, Reeve thought first, and then it occurred to him that no, Reno was making sure that he was okay. Reeve smiled, and Reno stepped a little closer to him.

"You not gonna freak on us, yeah?" And no matter how playfully he said the words, there was a sense of gravity about him, about the way he ghosted one of his hands up Reeve's arm, his fingers twitching as though he were debating putting his hand the side of Reeve's face. Reeve took that decision away from him, reaching up and catching that red hair, pulling Reno down just enough to touch a soft kiss to his forehead. This time, Reno didn't growl at him for it.

Progress.

"I'm fine," Reeve said after just a minute, and he smiled at Reno before he pushed past him, back into the living room. Rude had already pulled his jeans back on, and Reeve held out one of his hands. Rude glanced at him, finished zipping up the front of his jeans, then tossed Reeve his slacks. Reeve tugged them on. He was looking toward the table when Reno grabbed his arm, pulled him back, and continued to give him that too-intense look.

As though he could see in Reeve's head.

Reeve pulled away from him, albeit gently so as not to concern him any more. "Really, Reno. I'm good. It. It was good." He smiled, and he was grateful when Rude came over to them, when Rude pushed Reno's pants into his hands. He didn't have to say anything, just the motion was enough to deter Reno for the moment, and Rude looked pointedly toward the sliding door before letting his gaze drift back to Reeve. He raised an eyebrow, and Reeve heard the unspoken question.

"Reno, set the table?" Reeve smiled up at him, and Reno, with one leg in his jeans and one out, looked at Reeve briefly before he nodded and got his other leg through the jeans.

"Sure. Go grab a smoke, yo."

Reeve didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the pack off of the coffee table— where it had been tossed after distracting Reno earlier— and ducked outside. Rude stepped out immediately after him, shutting the door behind them. Reeve lit his own cigarette first, then held out the pack to Rude and turned so that his back was propped up on the railing and he was looking back into his apartment. Reno was pulling small containers out of the plastic bag, opening them and smelling the food inside.

Reeve didn't think he'd ever lose that habit. The one where he smelled just about everything that he ever ate. He heard Rude lighting a cigarette, and Rude pressed the pack back into Reeve's hand. Reeve tucked it into his pocket, and he probably managed to smoke about half of the cigarette before he couldn't stand it any more, before he looked back up at Rude.

"I'm really okay."

"Mm." Rude didn't look at him, just pulled the cigarette from his lips and blew out smoke, looking out over Sector Eight. Reeve fidgeted in the quiet, but finally, Rude reached out and put an arm across Reeve's shoulders, pulled Reeve closer to him. "If you weren't, I'd expect to know," he said quietly.

"You would know," Reeve promised, and he laughed as he leaned into the touch, his eyes closing for a second too long to be a blink. He and Rude were still standing opposite, with Reeve looking into the apartment and Rude looking out across the city, and Reeve let his head touch against Rude's shoulder for a minute before he moved, before he dislodged Rude's arm and turned to look at the plate too. "When did you start taking care of me anyway? I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to taking care of you."

Rude waited until Reeve had the cigarette in his mouth again before he said anything, before he smiled and murmured, "You do take care of us."

Reeve hesitated, uncertain of what exactly Rude was talking about. He could have meant anything from Reeve helping Reno to Reeve speaking up for the Turks when necessary in board meetings. After a moment of consideration, Reeve decided not to mention it at all, and instead, he simply inclined his head toward the table. "Come on. I need to eat something. I wasn't expecting to be double-teamed tonight." He rubbed a hand over his face, and a faint blush heated the tips of his fingers as he realized what he'd said.

But Rude was laughing, was shaking his head as he leaned over and took Reeve's mostly-finished cigarette and dropped it beside his own in the ash tray tucked in the corner of the balcony closest to the door. "We weren't planning on double-teaming you," Rude replied just as he opened the door, and Reeve grinned.

"You might not have been, but Reno was."

"Reno was what, yo? Reno didn't do shit tonight."

Reeve raised an eyebrow sharply. "You didn't? I'm pretty sure I have hickies now that say otherwise." Reeve waited until he saw the grin on Reno's face before he rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt from the couch. "No remorse either."

"None whatsoever, man. _You_ didn't see your face, yeah?" Reno exchanged a grin with Rude. "I don't see you all hot an' bothered often."

Reeve tugged his shirt on, but he didn't bother to button it back up. He probably should have, because the next thing he knew, Reno had grabbed him by the front of his shirt, had pulled him close and was just short of kissing him again. Reeve was careful not to let his breathing change— handling Reno was a lot like handling a feral animal sometimes— and he simply tilted his head to one side. His hair, worked loose by insistent pulling from both of them, fell into his eyes, and he had to resist the urge to brush it back.

"Maybe you should have expressed this interest earlier, _yo_," Reeve murmured, leaning forward a fraction, and he was practically breathing his words over Reno's lips. "I might have indulged you before tonight."

Reno hesitated just a second, turning the words over, and then Reeve pushed him back with two fingertips, purposely making Reno step aside for him. It was going to be weeks before he got the distance between them back to where it needed to be, before Reno would submit properly to him again.

Somehow, Reeve found himself more looking forward to it than he probably should have been.


End file.
